


Life Support

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny's life support is down. Again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Support

Stranded on the ship, the life support has gone out - again - and it is beginning to heat up inside; but there is only one room in the whole ship in which the life support is working.

Chloe, Eli and a few other people are crawling through a ventilation shaft because all the corridors are blocked off with rubble after the life support broke down.

Then the shaft with the other people in it breaks and they fall into a room that has a massive hole in it.

Then the people get sucked out of the ship to be in space forevermore. Chloe and Eli are about to get sucked out too but they hold onto the shaft as tightly as possible. Then Chloe climbs further into the shaft and helps Eli in too.

After that they fall into the room that has the life support on, then they start laughing. They are so happy Chloe kisses Eli.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but hey! It's from a while ago; 2010, I think. It was transcribed by a friend. I'd completely forgotten about this fic -- because it's not _all that great_ , hint, hint -- but I thought I'd post it anyway (my friend _made_ me, on pain of reading one of her _lovelylovely_ ships to me). I'm sorry, but I really had to save myself from that! Really!


End file.
